Miniature reflex sights, also commonly known as mini red-dot sights, are non-magnifying reflector sights commonly used with handguns and small armaments such as rifles and crossbows. Reflex sights may also be used for other aiming purposes, such as on a finder scope for use with a telescope. Typically, reflex sights include a partially reflecting transparent element, such as a lens or flat glass element, that the user looks through to view a target and an illuminated aiming mark or reticle pattern that is superimposed on the field of view. In a reflex sight utilizing a reflecting lens element, the aiming mark is typically generated by a small light-emitting diode (LED) at the focal point of the lens, which is selectively reflective to the wavelength of the illumination. In reflex sights including a flat glass element, the aiming mark is generated by an illumination source directed through collimating optics toward the flat glass element. U.S. Pat. No. 6,327,806 of Paige describes a reflex sight and a method of manufacturing its lens element. Other similar reflex sights are described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,082,688 of Elpedes et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 7,916,290 of Koehler.
Generally, miniature reflex sights offer a low-profile design optimized for use with handguns and small armaments since conventional reflex sights are typically too large to use effectively with such small arms. The present inventor, however, has recognized a need for an improved miniature reflex sight with a more compact profile to enhance concealment options for the handgun. In addition, the present inventor has recognized a need for such an improved design that allows the front iron sight of the handgun to be cowitnessed with the optical element of the body of the reflex sight to allow it to serve as secondary sights in case the reflex sight fails or loses power.
Additional aspects and advantages will be apparent from the following detailed description of example embodiments, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.